kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 22
'Merry Christmas in the Derelict '(遺棄でメリークリスマス Iki de Merī Kurisumasu) is the 22nd episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime. Summary Ageha hopes for a romantic Christmas Eve with Rinne, and tries to get it with an abandoned house longing for a Christmas party and a bogus Kotatsu. Of course, this means without Sakura and Tsubasa in the way. Plot Overview Ageha lies on her bed daydreaming about a Christmas date with Rinne, and resolves to make it a reality. She goes out and buys tons of Christmas decorations as well as a Christmas dress. Afterwards, she gets scammed into buying some items that would supposedly get her close to Rinne. While flying through the human world, she is beckoned by a caling spirit into an abandoned house. Rinne does some shopping of his own with Rokumon, splurging on a slice of cake. He sees a message float towards him asking for help and discovers a house with Ageha trapped inside. Sakura, while walking with her friends comes across the abandoned house as well. The house is now filled with Christmas lights and Rika and Miho flee. Sakura, upon entering, finds herself trapped with Rinne and Ageha. While they discuss their situation, Tsubasa shows up, having been hired by the family that originally owned the house to make an offering of chicken. Unfortunately he became trapped as well and left the chicken outside. Apparently, the house is inhabited by a spirit that is used to celebrating Christmas, so they need to make a celebration. Ageha takes some Christmas candles out, and Sakura opens fire with a cracker. When the group starts talking about how a cake would be nice, Rinne starts wrestling with his conscience about giving his up. He is about to offer it when he sees that the others are trying to find a way to bring the chicken inside and keeps quiet. Tsubasa and Ageha attempt to use her scythe to slide the bucket of chicken indoors, but it ends up slicing it in half. Rinne then accidentally drops his cake, causing it and the Christmas decorations to disappear and appease the house. After hearing Rinne's grief over his cake, the group decides to have a party at his house while having another cake be made. When Rinne and Rokumon arrives, Ageha is already there with a kotatsu, which she was conned into believing is a 'Friendly Square' that produces an 'Intimacy Field'. The three sit in bliss at the heated table when Sakura comes in with oden. Tsubasa also arrives, now with another chicken bucket. Ageha is irritated at the visits but they eat together at the kotatsu. No one leaves after they finish eating, annoying her further. Tsubasa notices Sakura has a scarf in her bag, so he takes out some playing cards to find out who is the recipient. Since Rinne is broke, Ageha suggests that the loser must do what the winner says. She loses to Rokumon in the first game, so she has to go buy some drinks from a vending machine. She loses again, and goes to buy taiyaki. Ageha continues to lose and evenmellen, but is surprised by the draping of a scarf around her shoulders. Rinne and the others, all wearing scarves, went find Ageha due to feeling bad for her, and the scarf was a gift from Sakura's mom for all of them. Ageha is touched and thinks that being with them isn't so bad after all. Cast in order of appearance * Ageha * Friendly Square Salesman * Rinne Rokudō * Rokumon * Sakura Mamiya * Miho * Rika Momoi * Tsubasa Jūmonji Adapted Chapters * Chapter 75 * Chapter 127 Trivia Gallery Ep22-Ageha dreaming.jpg Ep22-Christmas House.jpg Ep 22 Sakura and friends.jpg Ep22-trapped.jpg Ep 22 Chicken.jpg Ep 22 Sakura and cracker.jpg Friendly Square.png Ep 22 Tsubasa and chicken.jpg Ep22-can't bet.jpg Ep 22 Scarves.jpg Ep 22 Ageha.jpg Ep 22 Cake surprise.jpg Eye Catch Christmas.png Eye Catch Christmas 2.png See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1